


Happy Birthday, bitch!

by Tatz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dizzy!Dean, First Kiss, M/M, Pie, happy birthday dean winchester
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatz/pseuds/Tatz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comemorar o aniversário com Castiel e torta, quem não?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Presente de aniversário pra vacuda da Anelise =)

A paciência de Sam Winchester foi exercida no modo looping-piloto automatico durante a semana do aniversário de Dean, com Castiel enchendo o seu saco para que ele mandasse uma mensagem ao irmão, pedindo que voltasse ao bunker. O Winchester mais novo chegou ao seu limite.

"Pela centésima vez, não! Eu não vou mandar. Ele que quis seguir sozinho. Ele foi embora, ele que ache de volta o caminho para a casa", Sam disse em alto e bom som, saindo das vistas de Cas, quem sabe assim ele entendia de uma vez por todas.

"Mas Sam...", Castiel tentou argumentar mais uma vez, porém foi cortado com a batida da porta que Sam acabara de fechar. Cas suspirou tristemente, sendo derrotado mais uma vez.  _Ninguém deveria passar o aniversário sozinho,_ pensou com seus botões, sentado de jeito largado na cadeira da biblioteca. Mastigando seu lábio inferior, imaginou Dean trancado num quarto escuro e sujo de um motel de beira de estrada, provavelmente com uma garrafa de whisky vagabundo em uma das mãos. Era verdade que Cas não sabia qual era a diferença da sensação de passar um aniversário com amigos para passar um sem ninguém por perto. Contudo, a humanidade que ele adquiriu forçadamente, o trouxe uma nova perspecção da vida humana. Portanto, celebrar um aniversário deveria ser um momento de alegria para ser compartilhada com pessoas próximas, ainda mais para alguém que coloca a família acima de todas as coisas como Dean. Esfregando os olhos e pensando em fazer por ele mesmo, Cas caminhou até o quarto de Sam e bateu 2 vezes “Sam, você pode me ajudar em uma coisa?”, perguntou esperançoso.

Deitado em sua cama com as mãos erguidas, Sam lia um livro quando escutou as batidas na porta. Ele soltou um suspiro ao revirar os olhos e levantar da cama para abrir a porta. “Cas, se for de novo...”

“Não é mandar mensagem para ele”, Castiel o interrompeu assim que o mais alto começara a falar. “Eu não sei como vocês fazem, mas Dean me contou que já rastreou você pelo celular. Então eu estava pensando se você poderia fazer a mesma coisa”, disse, mastigando a parte interna do lábio e com o olhar esperançoso em Sam para que o ajudasse.

“Se eu fizer, você para de uma vez por todas de me encher o saco?”, Sam perguntou sem delongas. Qualquer coisa para tirar Castiel da frente dele com esse assunto. O anjo concordou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso em forma de gratidão a Sam. O Winchester mais novo abriu mais a porta do quarto para Cas passar e andou em direção ao criado mudo, do lado de sua cama, onde o celular descansava enquanto carregava. Castiel entrou no quarto e sentou-se na ponta da cama, observando o outro atentamente com seus pequenos olhos azuis caídos. O hunter mexeu no celular, fez uma ligação e, em poucos minutos, o anjo tinha o endereço anotado em um pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos.

“Lexington, Nebraska”, ele leu o papel em voz alta, olhando para Sam em seguida. Cas não estava acostumado a olhar mapas e ele sabia bem pouco onde ficava cada estado do país. “Onde fica isso?”

“De acordo com o mapa do gps fica... umas 2 horas e meia daqui”, Sam respondeu, checando o mapa novamente “E eu não vou te levar até lá”, completou.

Um balde de água gelada parece que foi despejado em cima do pobre Castiel que apenas balançou a cabeça. “Tudo bem, eu pego um ônibus. Mais uma coisa...”, ele não precisou nem terminar de falar. Sam tirou 2 notas do bolso e estendeu a ele, que aceitou o dinheiro e o guardou no bolso de sua calça “Obrigado”.

\--

Já era tarde da noite quando Dean voltou de um clube de stripper local, não tão bêbado quanto queria. Esperando por ele, apoiado no capô do carro com uma torta de maçã em mãos, Castiel o viu cambalear próximo a porta do quarto “feliz aniversário, Dean”, disse desanimado por causa da situação em que seu amigo estava. Dean virou-se na mesma hora ao ouvir o seu nome e a voz grave e inconfundível de Castiel.

“Cas?”, perguntou, estreitando os olhos para que a visão da silhueta de Castiel entrasse em foco. “O que você tá fazendo aqui, cara?”

“Achei que você não deveria passar o aniversário sozinho”, respondeu, levantando-se “Mas creio que meus pensamentos estejam equivocados como sempre. É...”. Castiel virou-se para deixar a torta em cima do capô, mas uma mão em seu ombro fez ele virar de volta.

“Você aparecer aqui, foi a melhor coisa do meu dia”, Dean disse, sinceridade transparecendo em seu olhar. Castiel pode sentir de  leve o cheiro de alcool impregnado no hálito de Dean e, logo depois, calafrios ao perceber os intensos olhos verdes que, mesmo no escuro, cintilavam sobre ele. “Entra”, o hunter convidou o anjo ao abrir a porta.

Cas entrou no quarto, carregando a torta. O local era exatamente como ele imaginou que fosse, sujo, escuro e desarrumado. Assim que viu um lugar para apoiar, colocou a torta em cima. “Dean, eu estou ciente que você queria que eu tomasse conta de Sam, mas eu já curei todas as feridas e...”, um dedo sobre os lábios de Castiel silenciou a matraca que não parava de falar. O anjo olhou para a cima e seus olhos encontraram com os de Dean, que sorria enviesado para ele.

“Você fala demais”, Dean sussurrou e inclinou sua cabeça para baixo, fechando seus olhos lentamente ao encontrar os lábios macios de Cas pela primeira vez.

Cas olhou para o lado, sem entender o que estava acontecendo e, ao invés de retribuir o gesto, voltou a falar “Dean, o que você está fazendo?”, perguntou sem retirar os seus lábios dos dele. Mesmo confuso, Cas não se atreveria a perder esse momento. Confuso e desajeitado sim, estúpido não.

“Você poderia calar a porra da boca por um momento e aproveitar que eu estou bêbado e a bebida tá me dando coragem?” Dean disse, mais sutil do que um hipogrifo entrando no trem para Hogwarts. O medo de ser recusado veio a tona e o fez afastar a cabeça “Ou você não...?”, Dean perguntou, a aflição na sua fala e em seu olhar.

“Nã-Não Dean. É óbvio que eu quero”, Castiel respondeu rapidamente “Eu só pensei que você não correspondesse as minhas expectativas quanto a querer o mesmo que eu”, disse. Por sorte, não corou de vergonha por ter voltado a ser anjo, mas desviou o olhar ao sentir-se embarassado.

Dean pousou gentilmente uma das mãos no rosto de Cas, acariciando sua face com o polegar “Você pensa demais”, proferiu ao inclinar-se para baixo, fechando os olhos, e  tocando novamente os lábios de Cas com os seus.


End file.
